emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7700 (21st December 2016)
Plot Doug suggests they should reconsider full-time care for Ashley but Laurel insists she'll cope and states that Ashley talking about their past proves there is still something there. Charity discovers Moira sleeping on the The Woolpack sofa surrounded by a half-eaten pizza. Carly and Finn talk about Pete and Leyla's relationship. They tell Pete that Leyla is perfect for him, but Leyla is worried that they are no longer together, so Finn orders Pete to make it up with Leyla. Nicola spots Jimmy arriving back but is disappointed when he heads to the pub with Rodney instead of coming home to see her and the children. Pete tries to get hold of Moira as unimpressed client Patrick waits for her to show up. Pete offers to answer any questions he has. Ashley comes down stairs and doesn't recognise Laurel or Doug and concludes they're intruders. He orders them to get out, despite Laurel stating she's his wife. Doug tries to explain things to Ashley and points to pictures of Gabby, Arthur and Dotty, but Ashley doesn't recognise his children and smashes a photo frame. Moira runs into Chas in the café and apologises. Chas suggests she should start looking after herself. Finn reminds Moira about her meeting with a client and drives her up to the farm. Laurel thanks Aaron for bringing Ashley back yesterday. Moira appears at the farm just as the client is leaving and he's put off due to Moira's lack of preparation. Pete shouts at Moira, reminding her they needed that contract. Moira admits she wants to give up and no longer want the farm and the house as she can't stand it as Holly was once there. Pete tells Moira he doesn't want to see her drown in a bottle and refuses to go. He admits he cares about her, so Moira kisses him, and he responds. Moira blames things on having too much to drink just as Leyla appears at the farm and orders them to kiss and make up. Laurel talks to Aaron about caring for Ashley and he recalls his own experiences of caring for Jackson. Finn worries to Tracy about sleeping with Kasim, so Tracy advises he talk to Kasim. Moira walks into the pub as Pete and Leyla are kissing. Tracy attempts to earwig as Finn tries to broach the subject of sleeping together with Kasim. Jimmy brings Nicola a box of chocolates, but furious Nicola is having none of it and tells him their marriage is broken. Finn asks Moira about the deal but instead Moira orders another drink. Laurel returns to Mulberry Cottage and tells Doug it's time to start looking for full-time care for Ashley. Pete informs Moira that Patrick has agreed to give them another chance after hearing what they are going through but Leyla is jealous to see how close Pete and Moira are. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Patrick - Ali Cook Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes